


Midnight Train To Anywhere

by leobrat



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small town girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Train To Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Set 4th of July, 2007 (youtube the clip if you can find it).

She had almost forgotten what today is. Penny and Lucas both begged for the night off- they both had plans- and well...she doesn’t.

It’s crazy to think about what had happened in the past year. Last year, she was separated (from her husband) and there was Diego- hot and brutal and gone- distracting her from Dillon, and now...She might as well be one of the old, worn-out menus at Kelley’s. Just part of the scenery.

At ten-thirty, all five of her patrons wander outside without paying. It’s all very casual and slow, so she’s not worried about dine-and-dasher’s. She can hear the explosions before she sees the bright colors flashing through the windows and she throws down the towel she was using to wipe the counter to steal a few minutes outside.

There is a couple next to her- at least she thinks they’re a couple- and the girl leans back into her boyfriend, smiling up at the bursts of red and blue and green across the Port Charles harbor skyline. She can remember that, what it feels like to lean back and just have someone there.

She rubs her own hands up and down her arms, a little bit chilled even though it’s July.

There’s not much of a show, and soon enough, she’s back where she was, wiping down the counter. When her shift is over and she’s back home in the room she grew up in, she counts out her tips and drops the money in the little fairy jar Robin gave her when she was seven. The jar is marked Paris in swirling purple and green letters. “Someday,” Georgie murmurs to herself, falling back on her bed.


End file.
